


Throuple Date?

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous





	Throuple Date?

“Yo, ‘Lina, you busy?” York’s voice comes over the comm. during their surveillance mission, sounding a little off.

“Did you just “yo” me?” She asks, pulling her attention away from the door she’s watching to look in his general direction. 

“Kinda.” He lets out quickly, “Forget it, what’re you doing?”

“Surveillance.” Carolina replies in the most flat, bland voice possible. What else would she be doing? 

“You gonna be busy after this?” He asks, he still sounds a little off, like he’s up to something...stupid. 

“What do you need, York?” She demands after a pause, turning her attention back to the door she’s supposed to be watching. 

“M_mmmaybe_ we can do something- hit up the mess together? Catch a movie in rec?”

That causes another pause, she narrows her eyes at the door and decides to just ignore whatever the hell that situation is. 

“Uh, ‘lina?” He presses when she doesn’t reply, “Is that a yes?”

“York, I’m working. Like you should be.” She doesn’t give him a yes or no, she just focuses on her _job_. As much as she can, anyways. 

“I’m watching my point, don’t worry. I can multitask.” He insists, “C’mon, just one...date..please?”

She’s quiet for another long moment before she sighs, “Fine. But only _if_ we get through this mission.”

“Deal!” He replies with far more enthusiasm than expected, but at least cuts the radio chatter after her answer.

\-------------------------

The mission continues like normal, a lot of sitting on the sidelines watching a lot of nothing happening while waiting for their target to show up. Carolina has patience, but even she’s getting antsy just waiting. Maybe he’s not even going to show?

“Hey Carolina, you got a sec?” North’s voice this time, piping into her helmet. 

“What’s wrong, North? See something on your side?” She assumes it’s about the mission, what else could it be?

“York asked if I could join you two on a date?” He says in a question, sounding likewise off but who wouldn’t with that question? “He said something about a “throuple” date.”

Well. That is more than a little unexpected and, weird? Weird. “I...I don’t even know what is going on right now.” 

“I think York’s asked us both on a date together.” He supplies, even if he sounds unsure of it all himself. 

“I just want to do the mission.” She sighs out, taking a second to try adding York to the comm. link. “I can’t get York in here- I don’t care, alright? Sure. Whatever. Let’s just get this thing done, first.” 

“Sounds great.” North agrees, then clicks out of the comm.

Carolina sits up slightly from her perch, frowning behind her helmet. Whatever the fuck York is doing, she’ll figure it out later. When the mission is over. At this “date” bullshit, she’ll hash it out then. 

\-------------------------

“York, meet me in the rec after the mission.” Carolina’s voice comes into the comm. out of nowhere.

“Uh, ‘lina? What?” York asks, confused as hell as he’s watching the landing pad, waiting for their target. 

“Rec after the mission.” She repeats, sounding more like an order than an invitation, really. 

“I just- _okay_, for what, though?” He asks, cautiously. 

“Movie and dinner, North will be there, too.” She replies, waiting for a second before adding, “Throuple date.” 

That...does not clear a damn thing up, he moves from his belly to sitting on his knees, head cocked to the side in confusion as he slowly nods, “Yeah...alright..” 

“Good.” Is all she says before clicking out. 

“What the fuck just happened?” He asks out loud to himself, trying to focus back on his mission task as _that_ whole situation continues to play through his mind. 

\-------------------------

“North, I need you to meet me and York in the rec room after the mission.” Carolina tells North over the comm. as the mission nears it’s wrap-up, called off because their target was spotted elsewhere. 

“Everything alright, Carolina?” North asks quickly, pulling away from his scope, worried about the sort of off tone in her voice. 

“Everything is fine, just need you two in the rec after the mission.” She insists, voice a little funny but it’s definitely Carolina’s voice. 

“Sure thing…” He agrees, because it’s Carolina and all, but he has more questions than answers right now. 

“Good.” She says and cuts the comm.

He hesitates but goes back to his surveillance, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Alright…

\-------------------------

Nothing is really said during the trip home, but that’s nothing really out of the norm. Carolina sits up front with Niner, York and Wash chit chat, and South bitches at North about the boring ass mission that didn’t even have any fighting as promised. Connie is doing whatever quiet shit she does on her datapad in the corner, Maine is sitting quietly nearby, nothing unusual. 

Debriefing is quick and they’re all changed and off to their own things soon enough. 

Carolina stands just outside the rec room, glancing in to see plates laid out on the coffee table with food and a movie paused on the screen. Alright, not some weird hallucination while waiting hours on surveillance, at least she’s not falling apart or something. She doesn’t see either of the guys yet, but she goes in anyways. 

She’s only in the room for a moment when York shows up, looking sheepish. She eyes him curiously, but all she’s picking up off his body language is more confusion and uncertainty. 

“So…” He starts, hands in his pockets as he sways slightly. “Throuple date…?”

“Seems so.” She looks him over then glances back at the set up dinner waiting on them. 

“Sorry I’m late.” North says as he comes through the door, likewise confused looking and awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

Carolina gives him a once over as well, clearing up a whole lot of nothing. They’re both acting funny, looking to her like she has a clue what’s going on. Which is weird itself, given this was _York’s_ idea. Weird… She looks at the two of them again before sighing and shrugging. 

“Alright, well. Let’s eat and watch the movie?” It’s more questioning than a direction, but the three of them shuffle over to the couch regardless. 

It’s a nice dinner- as nice as mess hall food in the rec room is. They get over the awkwardness quickly enough, laughing at the dumb movie they’re watching and enjoying hanging out. It might be a really strange and unexpected...throuple date, but it’s fun and she actually had fun. She’s liked both of them for so long, as childish as that sounds, it’s kind of the best of both worlds to have this sort of threeway date thing. She had no idea either of them felt the same, much less _both_ of them. It’s...awesome. They make plans to have another date night, and to have a “real” one next shore leave. 

\-------------------------

“See!” South lets out, throwing an arm around Wash’s shoulders and giving him a good shake, “It worked perfectly!”

“Yeah yeah, alright. Tricking them into a date worked, fine. You win.” Wash huffs, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I what?” She gives a sharp grin, more than a little proud of herself. 

“You win.” He sounds deflated, but does give a half smile up at her, “Voice changer was a good idea.”

“Fuck yeah it was! Now if we can just get Connie and Tex together…”

“_South_….”

“Aw, c’mon Wash! It worked with these three idiots, now they’re not just pinning after each other and whining all day about it. Just imagine going a week without Connie giving that sigh-y, flutter-y eyed nonsense for Tex.” 

“Should stop while you’re ahead.”

“Nah, this is _proof_ that it’s foolproof! I’ll practice my Tex voice and see what I can cook up.” 

“This isn’t going to end well for either of us, you know that, right?”

“Whatever, if they catch on, I’ll throw you under the bus. It’s a win/win.” 

“Gee, thanks.”


End file.
